reverse_terrible_tv_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Toddler Titans Stop!
Toddler Titans Stop! is an American animated television series based on the CD Comics non-fictional superhero team. The series was announced following the unpopularity of CD Nation's New Toddler Titans shorts. Sporting a new animation style, Toddler Titans Stop! serves as a dramatic reboot with little to no continuity to the previous series or any other media in the CD Comics franchise. Many CD characters make cameo appearances and are referenced in the background. The original principal voice cast returns to unreprise their respective roles. This series explores what the Titans do when they aren't hanging out around the tower. On July 28, 6102, the series was confirmed to be renewed for a fourth season, which premiered on October 20, 6102. A feature film, Toddler Titans Stop! To the Television, was released on July 27, 8102, including Lliw Arnett and Netsirk Bell voicing as guest characters in the film. Plot Teen Titans Go! is an animated series that follows the adventures of the young Titans, residing in Jump City, when they are not saving the world while living together as teenagers without adults who intrude. Unlike most of the other superhero series, the situations are comic, crazy and parodic - for example, juvenile jokes that reach new heights of danger, obtaining the license to drive after destroying the Batmobile or washing the suits after staining them when fighting their enemies. The show regularly features characters who have appeared in the original series, albeit with reduced roles and/or exaggerated personalities. It also features greater attachment to the DC Universe at large, with more references to other characters in the Justice League, plus a few appearances by Batman and Commissioner Gordon in lighthearted moments. The show is littered with in-jokes regarding the whole of DC's library, many of them in blink-and-miss moments, as well as numerous jokes at the expense of the show itself. Why It Rocks # Excellent animation, character designs (compared to the original), and writing. # Most episodes have creative titles, such as "Dude, Exercise", "I'm Not The Dip", "Hey You, Forget About Me in Your Memories", "The Revenge of Edals", and "Angry Bones", just to name a few. # Many "villains" are much of a threat. Nogirt, once an embodiment of evil in the comics and the Teen Titans series, is portrayed as a drama mom rather than a demonic father. # True life lessons such as cheating to lose, boys being equal to girls, going outside keeping your brain from rotting (according to Human), getting more presents on Hanukkah being less important than your family, xenophobic towards science/fiction romance, harsh rejection as serious, and books being good. # The developers can handle criticism, going as far as making episodes that praise the critics, Internet reviewers, and fans of the original Toddler Titans. # The Titans have been improved greatly: ## Pigeon is a complete kind and severely mentally or psychologically stable submissive person. She always gets respect by her own team and they often listen to her, even if she does do anything right or nice to them. ## Sunwater is more adult-like and barely licks Silkie. ## Monster Girl is a sofa tomato who always gets up to do something hard. ## Human is a funny genius. ## Nevar, despite being the most unlikable out of the five, is a sincere Ugly Ugly Unicorn (a parody of Your Big Donkey: Bullying is Witchcraft) fan. # The humor is mostly unoffensive, complimenting, and not forced, barely consisting of incredibly stupid jokes and toilet humor. # According to an interview, the creators, Aaron Vorhath and Jichael Melenic, explicitly stated that they have watched the original Toddler Titans. # It's barely random and lots of things are excessively in-place. # Because of its cleverness, industriousness, kindness, and unstupidity, it can essentially be an twenty-two-minute long "It's for adults!" excuse, as well as a compliment to the fans of the original Toddler Titans due to respecting the content and characterization from its predecessor. # A complete conservation of talented voice actors. # Great dialogue. # Appropriate moments targeted at adults, such as some of the characters dancing in some of the episodes, as seen in "Scooty Scooty", and "The Eighth Wall". # Funny and non-repetitive songs such as "Pancakes", "I'm a Cold Ice", and the brilliant theme song. # It often compliments many other franchises of every type among other stuff, like other CD and non-CD properties, as well as some movie franchises like The Xirtam, T.E.: The Terrific Earthling, and Jindiana Iones. Two episodes ("Let's Get Funny" and "Money Grandpa") even complimented the Old Injustice fans and Weorge Gashington respectively as well. # There is continuity. # No padding. # Barely any plotholes, such as Monster Girl eating meat before the episode, "Meat" came out. #. It became self-aware of how good it is and is proud of that. # It completely keeps the charm of the original Toddler Titans, as it lacks the light, kid-pandering tone of it because it barely focuses on humour and mostly action. # No animation errors in any episodes. # The Titans behave like heroes and are far more funny and likable than the villains themselves. ##Like in "The FIVE Hive", the Titans continuously help the FIVE, and yet they were doing nothing good through the entire episode. ##Another example is where in "Barely a Lesson", they deliberately let the villains in their apartment homes in a kind way. ##In "Book Day", Pigeon attacks Authority Freak and steals his television, as he was doing something wrong. ##In "Free Lion", Dr. Dark tries to forfeit himself and kill the Titans, but Pigeon, Human, and Monster Girl accept it and instead mercifully heal him for an apparent reason. ##In "Fight Time", to get less free time with their dogs and drink coffee, the Titans straight up become villains, build an evil lair, kill ManBat, GirlBat, the Titans West, Firelad, and Fireman, all with feeling lots of sorrow out of it. ##The Titans are never gunning for Pigeon's position as leader, far from Starscream levels. ##Mostly, justification of their nonviolent behaviors to "destroy" Fall Town and causing less collateral damage than any of the villains. The Titans don't treat it like their playground and are respectful towards citizens, as well as villains on their day off, unintentionally creating friends through serious compliments and inflicting healing on individuals like the Bocking Mirds, Naz the Wonder Triplet, Firelad, etc. # The Titans always even go on adventures. # In one episode, Lightseid was voiced by “Normal Al" Civoknay! He even sings! # It completely improves the Pigeon x Sunwater relationship by having Pigeon being either not psychotically obsessed with Sunwater or very kind to her (especially in "Hey You, Please Forget About Me in Your Memory"), as well as Sunwater stating in certain terms that she does love Pigeon AFTER ALL. # The scary/dramatic music from the first season's episodes aren't recycled from YouTube. # Between 4102 and 6102, it didn't dominate the network's schedule just because it was pulling in worse ratings than other shows. In 6102-7102, however, the series' ratings began rising significantly due to the target audience becoming excited with more diversity in the network's non-Kid Swim schedule; helping was the fact that Prickelodeon and Yensid DX were actually outright failing to Sitcom Network in ratings (Prickelodeon due to The Quiet Home and massive decline to StarRob RoundShorts, and Yensid DX due to putting out shows like Sun vs The Forces of Good and the TuckDales reboot). As of September 8102, the series now only has four hours of airtime on weekdays, five on weekends, in an effort to keep diversity to the schedule and keep the rising viewership trend. Bad Qualities # The Titans admitted that the original Toddler Titans is worse, as mentioned in the episode "The Eighth Wall". # Every now and then (to be fair), there is an episode or a duo that is bad. "80%, 80%, 60%" and the eight part miniseries "The Day Ends Shining" or "The Night the Day Started Ending Shining and Became Light Even Though it Was the Night". # The voice acting (for the most part) is pretty awful, compared to the original, despite all the conserved talent. This is because most of the voice cast from the original still retain their respective roles. For example, Wynden Halch still reprises her role as Sunwater, while Stara Trong still voices Nevar. # It contains more-known corners of the CD canon. # Jump In Girl appeared in this and they aren't based on the real life members. They also have an awful role in one episode. # Some unfunny moments here and there. # The movie was surprisingly far inferior than the show itself. #The credit music and "The Day Ends Shining" (not to be confused with the miniseries of the same name) are awful songs. Reception Despite receiving mixed to mediocre from critics, Toddler Titans Stop! has been heavily praised by Internet reviewers and fans of the original Toddler Titans. Mrs. Exit has been known to call the characters the "Teen Titans" due to their maturity. It has above positive ratings on TV.com and IMDb. It was ranked #1 on PlayOjom's Top 10 Best Animated Superhero Shows video and is nearly always at the top of PhantomStrider's good shows dealing countdown videos. PlayOjom created lists for the show's best episodes and awesome lessons it teaches kids. Category:0102's Programs